1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel. In particular, the present invention relates to a plasma display panel which enhances luminance by maximizing transmittance of visible light from sustain discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel (PDP) includes a front substrate and a rear substrate sealed to each other at their edges and an inert gas filling discharges cells having phosphor therein formed between two substrates. Gas discharge occurs inside the discharge cells. The PDP produces an image by generating a plasma from gas discharge in the discharge cells, which emits vacuum ultraviolet rays, which, in turn, excite phosphors to emit elementary colors needed for display, e.g., red, green and blue light.
The rear substrate typically includes address electrodes formed on one side, a dielectric layer covering the address electrodes, barrier ribs on the dielectric layer and a phosphor layer on the side surfaces of the barrier ribs. The front substrate facing the rear substrate typically includes display electrodes thereon, formed in pairs of a sustain electrode and a scan electrode, in a direction orthogonal to an extending direction of the address electrodes. The display electrodes may be covered with a dielectric layer and a protective layer
The display electrodes serving to produce the gas discharge typically include transparent electrodes and bus electrodes. The transparent electrodes are made of a transparent material in order to minimize an amount visible light emitted from the discharge cell blocked by the display electrodes and to maximize the transmittance of the visible light to the front substrate. However, transparent electrodes are expensive to manufacture.
In an attempt to reduce manufacturing costs of the PDP, display electrodes having only bus electrodes with excellent conductance, i.e., having no transparent electrodes, may be used. A bus electrode typically includes a black layer absorbing outside light for enhancing contrast and a white layer for improving conductance. However, the black layer of the bus electrode degrades the luminance of the PDP by absorbing some of the visible light emitted from the discharge cell during the operation of the PDP.